Dreamers and Boyscouts
by SouthernVampireFan85
Summary: Week 14 Challenge done two ways. One chapter for Bill the dreamer, and one for Eric, the boy scout! lol. Just silliness as usual. : Takes place in a post DAG world, but doesn't really require having read the book.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my entry for the weekly one shot challenge. Though, it's 2 chapters, so maybe it's a two shot? lol

It's basically the same story, but two slightly different versions: one with our favorite Viking and the other with a smoldering Bill. I love them both and two stories came to me. I couldn't bear to write one and not the other. So here they are!

Though, I do not intend for them to be compared/contrasted, so choose Chap 1 for Bill or Chap 2 for Eric and only both if you really think you can handle it ;) I know most of you guys have (strong) preferences, lol, so choose wisely!

Week #14

Theme: Aren't you one of those guys? Those guys with skills? You send them into the wilderness with a pocket knife and a Q-tip and they build you a shopping mall. You can't do that?


	2. Bill the dreamer

I woke when I heard him stirring, my eyes opening just as he was running a hand through his shiny brown locks; I couldn't help but smile.

When he realized I was awake, he placed one of his cool hands against my cheek and chuckled.

It was only then I that I realized I was clutching his shirt with such vigor I must have looked nutty.

Unclenching my hands, but still clinging to his chest, I sighed. I was utterly contented; I never would have thought my life would get to that place and I was overwhelmed with happiness.

I was with the man I loved; the only man I'd ever truly loved. It was an incredible feeling to lay back and enjoy the simple things in life together like waking up in his arms.

It wasn't morning when we woke… so well… maybe not _every_ simple thing, but short of the sun, Bill gave me everything my heart desired… and then some.

I had been a fool to bury my true feelings so deeply within myself. I wasted five years being upset, unwilling to understand, reluctant to give him a chance to explain. He deserved the chance. I knew that now. _Hindsight._

We would never get those five years back; they had been the most painful of my life. I couldn't help but wonder how differently things could have gone if I had realized my mistake sooner, but thoughts like that got me no where. I tried to comfort myself by thinking, _it hardly matters now, I am where I belong, in Bill's arms._

"Did you have another nightmare my love?" he questioned, stroking my cheek with his fingers.

Soothed by his calming gesture, I responded softly, honestly, "Yes."

"I wish I could take it all away."

It was what he said every time I woke up feeling like this, acting in such a vulnerable, clingy way. It warmed my heart and I knew I would never tire of his thoughtful response. I knew he truly felt that way, that he meant it wholeheartedly. And each time, he saved me from myself.

I positioned myself on top of him, taking in his cool, contemplative face. I ran my finger along his facial features – across his forehead, along his jaw, stopping for a moment to appreciate his chin before circling his mouth. I closed my eyes, visualizing his face in my mind. _He pulled me through the toughest nights, he made me stronger._

"Being with you Bill, making our own memories… it takes it away."

And that was all the attention I was willing to give the topic. I said a silent prayer, wishing for the day when my only excuse for clinging to him so desperately was love, and left it there – far behind us for that evening.

A ghost of a smile crossed his lips as he reached up to embrace me, interlacing his fingers behind my back as he pulled me toward him.

I snuggled into his chest, breathing deeply, taking the mixture of cool winter air and his masculine scent deep within my lungs.

He reached down to retrieve the blankets and pulled them back up around us.

"Today is the day of your surprise," he said optimistically.

I sulked. "Bill Compton, you know I don't like surprises."

"I know…" he said, his tone serious once more.

"I didn't mean it like…" I started to say, but was silenced by the sudden shift in our position and his lips upon mine.

The kiss was soft, sweet, and full of love. He was cradling me in his arms; the combination of sweetness and security was heavenly.

When he pulled back, his eyes met mine. His voice said, "I know," but it was his eyes that truly conveyed his deep understanding.

I couldn't resist leaning in to kiss him once more.

While he was returning my kiss with enthusiasm, I wiggled against his lap.

"Sookie…" he said cautiously, his eyes silently reminding me that we had somewhere to be.

"Can't I have two surprises today?"

He laughed; his whole body shook with the action. Jostling against him in such a way only succeeded in turning me on more. I could feel that he was more than _ready_ for an early morning surprise, but whether he was willing or not, I had yet to gauge.

"If it would make you happy," he said, intentionally letting his drawl thicken.

"Oh, yes..." I said, adding a "sir" at the end before licking my lips appreciatively.

He started to remove his shirt, sliding it up his sides; my eyes darted from side to side taking in his impressive physique.

His hair got messy as he lifted it up over his head and I bit my lip to hold back a gasp; he looked so sexy. I reached over to run my fingers through his hair as he pulled at the hem of my shirt.

His fingers teased the skin on my thighs at bottom of the shirt; the simple action of his fingers playing against my skin was overwhelming. He removed my shirt slowly, pulling it up a little, dragging his fingers across newly exposed skin, and then repeating.

When he reached my breasts, he adjusted us again so his mouth had better access to my body. He kissed the soft tissue of my breasts tenderly, licking the path from the underside up and around as he continued to lift my shirt up to my shoulders.

Holding one corner of the shirt up with his palm flat against my shoulder, he used his other hand to cup and fondle one breast while licking at the other. Bill was amazing at multitasking.

"Wait," I said suddenly.

His gaze shifted to my face.

I took one look at his mouth, still slightly open, his tongue resting against his lip… and almost stopped talking… almost.

"Wouldn't it make you happy too?" I asked teasingly.

"I love you Sookie, nothing makes me happier than seeing you happy."

"But…" I started to say, he hadn't really answered my question.

He chuckled, placing one finger against my lips.

His other hand sought out my underwear. He began stroking me through them, pushing the fabric against my clit as he rubbed in slow circles.

"Yes, Sookie." His eyes met mine. "Yes, this makes me very happy."

.

.

.

"I'm sorry Bill, I've made us really late," I said as I swept a comb through my hair.

"I'm not," he said as he took the comb from my hands, pushing my hair to the side to give the nape of my neck a soft kiss.

I shuddered, thinking of just how late we _could_ be.

He pulled my sleep mask (the one I used on the plane when Bill and I recently went to Europe) from the second drawer and I wondered if that was what we were going to do – make ourselves even later…

Then it dawned on me. He planned to blindfold me! It wasn't enough that I agreed to the surprise, I had to be blindfolded?

"Bill, no. I don't think so."

He didn't speak; he didn't need to, his facial expression held all the information I needed. He had been working hard on something and he was proud of it; I felt my defenses crumbling as I watched his eyes travel from me to the mask.

"I don't know how you do it!" I exclaimed, "but if it'll make you happy, I'll wear the mask."

He lifted my hand to his mouth, peppering my palm with kisses.

"Bill, I said yes," I giggled.

.

.

.

He squeezed my hand and I thought that was my cue to take the blindfold off. I couldn't really remember though, so I asked him. I hoped I wasn't spoiling the moment.

"Bill, when you squeezed my hand then, did you… does that mean I can take it off?"

"Yes, sweetheart, here let me help," he said as he stood in front of me, lifting the black fabric from my eyes.

At first, all I saw was Bill. Then I realized we were surrounded by sunlight. _No! It couldn't be._

"Bill!" I exclaimed, "It was dark when we left the house, what is this? Where are we? How are you here… Why aren't you…" I was unable to form sentences by the end. We were clearly in a meadow, absolutely drenched in sunshine, and he wasn't burning up or even smoking slightly.

My eyes searched his face for an answer, for some sort of explanation.

Chuckling, he drew me to his side.

"I wish I could tell you it _was_ sunlight Sookie, but it isn't. The walls are enchanted. Amelia spent months contacting the right witches to help make this place for us," he whispered in my ear.

"Oh Bill," I said, on the verge of tears, quietly tucking that fact away; I would have to thank Amelia profusely.

"I wanted the field to be full of flowers, but I thought you would enjoy planting them. There are a few packets of seeds on the porch to start with. Shall we sow them together?"

"The porch?" I questioned. _Were we going back home to get them?_

He spun me around gently and I was presented with the most beautiful looking house. It was obviously new, but the style was classic, a mixture of Bill's house and mine.

"You had this built? You put this in here?"

"I built it. I had some help with the roofing, but I nailed every board in place myself."

There was so much pride in his face, I couldn't stop the tears any longer; I let them flow.

"For us Bill, for us?" I asked, happy tears flowing down my cheeks.

"For all of us," he said, placing a hand on my growing belly.

He leaned in, kissing the tears off my face, and I couldn't help but giggle; it tickled.

"They'll love it," I said, thinking of the babies growing inside me.

Bill and I would be having twins, a boy _and_ a girl. Dr. Ludwig was certain they wouldn't be able to go out in the sunlight and that they would be drowsy during the day just like their father.

"Will it ever be nighttime here Bill?"

"Yes, it coincides with when it's time for me to rest. I'd love to have you with me always… but I understand if you want to continue living in the true daylight," he said.

I thought about my family; I pictured the three of them… drowsy under the stars in our own little world here and I sighed. I instantly knew my decision would be easy in the end.

"Bill, I knew you were clever, but this is the stuff dreams are made of."

"You are my dream Sookie, mine."

Finally at peace with the possessive pronoun because I had chosen for it to be so, I nodded my head.

He took my face within his hands and kissed my forehead, my nose, and my cheeks.

And as if he could read my mind, he spoke my three favorite words, "I love you," and I couldn't believe there was ever a time I told him I didn't want to hear them.

They made my very life worth living… or not living as it turned out in the end.

"And I love you! Now, let's see those seeds, I want to know what you picked out," I said cheerfully, giving him another kiss.

And as he led me to the porch, our porch, for the very first time I smiled.

Hundreds of years later, the same smile would play on my lips as I walked toward the porch, my hand in Bill's.

A/N I hope you enjoy filling in the blanks :) I am so over the moon about Bill lately, but can't really work him into my stories, so this will have to tide me over until I can write him a story. Maybe I can repeat my 2 chapter one shot ;) for the next challenge.


	3. Eric the boyscout

03/06/2009 02:25:00

A/N This has a bit of wacky narration. Just follow the dots (said in a munchkin voice preferably, follow follow follow…), they indicate where time has passed and separate streams of thought from reality (loosely speaking). Hopefully it makes sense *fingers crossed*

.

.

.

I woke up just moments before Eric; while I had almost entirely acclimated to his nocturnal schedule, I still had one thing up on him – I didn't _have_ to sleep through the day.

Sure, I was usually exhausted by the time the sun rose (a clever Viking ploy, no doubt), but there was nothing magical pulling me under. I slept through the day because I chose to… though Eric reminded me on more than one occasion that the option would always be available to me.

I found as time passed and our relationship began to look more and more permanent, my defenses (excuses?) were slowly weakening. It wasn't that I longed to be incapacitated (not to be confused with decapitated, though that was one of the only things vampires did fear during the day), but rather that I couldn't imagine a life without Eric.

Ever since he entered (maneuvered his way into?) my life, I felt something for him. At first it was annoyance (and attraction, I dare anyone not to be moved by Eric in that way), which grew to almost love, stumbled back to annoyance for a bit, and then landed securely with love (serious, head over heels, words actually spoken out loud kind of love).

I won't lie to you and say that it was easy, that one day Eric came to me and got down on bended knee and proclaimed his love, but honestly, I wouldn't have wanted that. It wouldn't have been Eric, and I had already had that 'almost Eric' before and though it showed me parts of him I now treasure, I didn't love him then. I _wanted_ to let myself (it would have been easy), but it wasn't right. Where my body failed, there was something in my mind (or metaphorically, my heart) that kept me from him.

I've gone and lost myself in the moment again. A proverbial face palm is in order… Back to where I was: I couldn't picture myself without him. I had come to realize that it wasn't really fair of me to expect him to go on living without me if I couldn't fathom my life without him. You're just skimming now aren't you? You are wondering where the action is right? It's all well and good for me to discuss my Viking at length… 'length'… oh, don't let your mind go there! Okay, no I don't mind – go there. You're thinking about the gracious plenty, are you not? A rather ingenious phrase, don't you think? I take full credit for that one, neither gracious nor plenty have been on any of my word of the day calendars.

.

.

Rolling over, I propped myself up on one elbow to watch his face. He didn't know it, but he always smiled just before his eyes fluttered open. And it wasn't his typical mischievous grin or trademark smirk, but a true smile, the most beautiful heart-warming smile I'd ever seen. It was as if he was thrilled to greet each night, welcoming it into his long life with open arms.

This was one of my favorite parts of the day. There was a soft vulnerability to him in that moment that didn't come out to play too often; I loved it.

And then there it was, the smile! I melted into a million pieces; my face nearly fell out of my hand as my elbow faltered slightly.

"You are watching me," he whispered in his rough sleepy voice; he still hadn't opened his eyes.

My sudden intake of air at that moment gave me away; it was a definite yes.

He grunted and pulled me to his chest with his eyes still firmly shut; he knew exactly where I was.

"Mmm" I mumbled as his scent overwhelmed my mind; I instinctively rubbed my body against his.

His eyes suddenly flashed open and his arms tightened around me; I giggled knowing that I incited his reaction.

"I had planned to take you somewhere special this evening, but I find my plans changing," he remarked as he shifted my body so that it was fully on top of his. He peeled the black t-shirt I was wearing up over my head.

"Eric…" I managed to squeak between bouts of tickle-induced laughter; he was running his fingers along my side. He knew exactly where I was ticklish and how to best make use of those spots. It took both of my hands firmly placed on his chest to hold me upright.

"Move closer lover."

I didn't know how much closer we could get until I looked at his face and watched him lick his lips. _Oh, he meant closer to…_

I blushed; I knew then that he phrased it in such a way to spare me any embarrassment.

He chuckled softly, placing his strong hands behind each of my thighs to pull me … slowly… toward his mouth.

When I was situated at the top of his chest, he stopped pulling. Instead, he leaned forward to kiss my tummy. I shivered in anticipation as he ran his fingers up the back of my legs, cradling my backside in his hands. He gently pushed me forward, coaxing my body toward his lips.

My eyes fixated on his as I rocked myself gently against him until I couldn't bear it any longer.

"Please Eric, please," I whimpered.

He smoothly adjusted himself so that he was facing my left thigh, peppering it with light kisses. Unable to hold back any longer, I arched my back, thrusting my thigh against his face. His fangs sunk into my leg and the pleasure soon overwhelmed us both.

.

.

After several more spectacular releases in bed, we found ourselves in the shower. Eric was grinning (more than usual), and I knew it wasn't just post-coital bliss (though I like to think that was part of it). He _had_ to have been serious when he said he had something planned for the day; I wondered what it was.

I tried to tease him about it, but he wasn't giving anything away (in more ways than one, much to my disappointment).

"I've already made us far too late," he said in an authoritative voice that only served to make the region between my legs tingle.

"Why would you come in here? Just to tease me?" I asked as I soaped up my hands and reached around to wash his backside (I was going to enjoy this one way or another).

"To save time… Sookie I think this area is clean," he said with a laugh, breaking me out of my sated trance.

Ignoring the second half of his response, I washed him until I was positive all the soap was gone from the area before standing back to let him clean me. It was all over too fast for my liking.

.

.

.

"Eric… can you please tell me where we are going."

"Not yet."

"When?"

"When I'm ready."

"And when in the world do you think that will be?"

He stopped answering my questions.

"Please?" I asked tentatively.

"Lover, if I were to tell you it would not remain a surprise."

I think at that point I made a noise that went something like 'hmph,' to which he laughed vigorously. Of course, _he_ could laugh; he knew where we were going and _when_ we were going to get there.

I thought about telling him I had to pee just so I could get the damn blindfold off, but reconsidered.

I tapped my foot impatiently on the floor of his car. He reached his hand over and placed it on my thigh to calm me.

In a rare moment of graciousness, Eric offered the following tidbit: "We are almost there. I would estimate another ten minutes."

"Thank you Eric," I said as I placed my own hand over his, giving it a small squeeze.

.

.

.

When the silk handkerchief was removed, I had to blink twice. Once to take Eric in (I always appreciated that view) and then again when I thought my vision must have been blurred. There was a halo of light around Eric's face. _No, not just light… it was sunlight._

"Eric? What is this? Where are we?"

"This, my love, is our new home."

"What? This is a field Eric… and the sun? Where is that coming from? How are you okay?"

He snaked an arm around my waist and drew me to him, nuzzling his face in my hair.

"One question at a time," he whispered, chuckling softly.

"Okay… umm, is this really sunlight? Is something going to happen to you?"

He laughed louder (presumably at my failure to understand the implicit rules that came with the phrase 'one question at a time').

"It is an illusion lover; Niall offered it as a gift before he left. This was once one of his warehouses. He had it cleaned and reinforced. I assure you no true light can penetrate these walls; I had it tested myself. The light you see here is magically created; the walls around us are enchanted with distant views."

"But Niall left over two years ago, why did you wait to show this to me?"

"I was having that built," he said turning us around to draw my attention to a lovely three story stone cottage.

_Actually gee, with that many floors could I call it a cottage? Maybe a manor?_ I didn't know the correct term and I had a feeling Eric would guffaw if I called it a cottage. That didn't stop me from thinking it though. _Our cottage…_

"Eric, wow, you did all this?"

He smiled smugly.

"You're a real boy scout you know that," I said, absolutely beaming at him.

"I think if I were a scout, I would be a man scout, do you not agree dear one?"

I snorted, "Eric there is no such thing as a _man_ scout."

"No?" he questioned, unconvinced.

"No," I said, accompanying the obvious blow with an apologetic face. "But I think we can make an exception for you… man scout it is." I paused. "Or maybe you would prefer vampire scout?"

"Completely unnecessary. Man scout will be just fine."

_Oh, it would, would it?_

Before I got a chance to voice those thoughts, he scooped me up in his arms and began walking toward the house.

"Eric, but Eric…" I insisted, struggling against him playfully. I really wanted to find and touch the walls; it wasn't everyday one got to see such magic. I guess he thought being in the arms of an undead Viking was enough magic for me to witness _up close_ that night.

"Sookie, Sookie," he said teasingly.

Another 'hmph' may have escaped my lips before I gave in.

Smiling, I wrapped my arms around his neck, twirling long strands of his hair between my fingers as I enjoyed the feeling of being thrust against his chest with each step he took.

He set me down when we reached the door. I clung tightly to his side; I wasn't sure what to expect. _Would the inside be magic too?_ Opening the door, he walked inside, carrying me against his side; it barely affected his gait.

"Well, I'll be!" I said as I took in my surroundings.

"Ah, so my scouting is acceptable?" he asked, though it wasn't really a question.

"Your what?" I said, momentarily forgetting our earlier conversation. "Oh, right." I laughed. "Yes, baby, your scouting was real good." I ran my hand the length of his chest affectionately.

He tilted his face down toward me and smirked as if to ask 'how good?' before making the decision on his own – he carried me upstairs to the bedroom so I could show him.

.

.

.

A/N now I'm making the assumption here that there is no such thing as a man scout… lol. So feel free to correct me if I'm wrong!!


End file.
